Konoha's canine Genin, Inuzuka Kiba
by WerdnaChi
Summary: The adventure takes from where the manga left of with Kiba, who just escaped from the clutches of SakonUkon--what's next? Read n find out! Kiba's uncle introduced! Inuzuka's past! ((CHAPTER 5 is now up! ps, i need somefeedback read Author's note)
1. Chapter I: Tension

Chapter I: Tension!  
  
[[ Author's Note: Story takes from where the manga had left off, with Kiba barely escaping the clutches of Sakon/Ukon. This story will not only continue the adventure of Kiba and Kiba encountering new characters. This story will give it's own take on what the Inuzuka Clan is like and hopefully, bring out the character of Inuzuka Kiba. ]]  
  
The birds perched themselves onto green forest trees as they overlooked the stream that was flowing by inches away from the roots of the trees. A body, clothed in a tethered wife-beater and light gray/blue pants, was being carried down the stream on its back. The body was of a dark brown haired twelve-thirteen year old Inuzuka Kiba, genin of Konoha's Inuzuka clan. On the stomach of the unconscious boy, was a white haired dog who had also been rendered into unconsciousness. If one were to take a closer look at the boy, one could see kunai piercing at his own vital spots in the abdomen...along with bruises and cuts of all sizes covering his body. The body slowly drifted into shallow waters and came to a halt onto the rocky bank.  
  
***  
  
Sakon cursed himself when he saw the gray/blue jacket that rested on a large boulder. 'So, the boy thought he could trick us'. Sakon reached over and grabbed the jacket that Kiba had left behind to be used as a decoy; as Sakon morphed out of his demonic Level 2 form. When he had returned to his original form he tore the jacket to pieces. 'Damn you, boy! Ukon, we're going to kill this kid!' He angrily thought, while looking back at his "sleeping" brother Ukon. Back into Sakon's original state, the sting of the acidic urine the dog left in his eye had amplified. 'Shit!' He walked over to the stream and started to wash his eye out, the urine seemed to have burned part of the outer layer of his eye. This caused his vision to a little bit on the blurry side. A couple days of rest and Sakon would be fine, thanks to the Cursed Seal Orochimaru had "blessed" him with.  
  
Sakon knelt down and spat out blood, 'Damn canine bastard!' He thought, as he examined the wounds Kiba had dealt him. Never in his fighting history had Sakon encountered a shinobi, or anyone, that could find the guts to commit a suicidal offense against himself when Sakon had used his jutsu to "share" bodies. Sakon glared at puddle of blood on the ground, he was thoroughly ticked off that someone had exploited the weakness of his own technique. Especially at the fact that, "that" someone was just damn Konoho Gennin...'Damn...'Sakon, sat down where he was kneeling and began to contemplate his next move.  
He hoped Tayuuya would be able to take that damned Uchiha kid back to Orochimaru. Sakon, didn't feel like completing the mission at this point. He was blinded by anger. Infuriated, all he cared about was killing that damn canine Genin. 'Damn it!' Sakon slammed his fist down into the ground with a loud thud and was followed by dirt flying in all directions. 'Tayuuya, you better bring that Sasuke kid to Orochimaru...I've to got to do one more thing before I can help you... damn filthy dog genin...'  
  
***  
  
A shinobi figure was striding under foliage of trees, branch to branch. The shinobi skillfully maneuvered through the woods fast as an Anbu scout could, probably even faster. Not to mention, the shinobi's canine friend, a large adult gray dog resembling a wolf, was just as fast and tailed behind its master. On the shinobi's face were two streaks of red paint across his cheeks. The shinobi was wearing a gray and white hooded shinobi jacket that had ripped ends for sleeves. On his forearms were leather and metal forearm protectors that bored the marks of years of fighting. He had on black shinobi pants and worn out sandals. Completing this apparel was the shinobi forehead protector that had been tied around backwards on his neck. The forehead protector bounced up and down as the shinobi strode through the forest. On the metal plate of the protector was symbol of which country the shinobi from; the symbol was a leaf. Fire Country, it was a Konoha shinobi. From the Konoha headband, a canine companion, and the two red tattoo streaks on the shinobi's face, one could infer that he was from Inuzuka clan with guarantee.  
The shinobi continued stride across the forest until he picked up a scent-- his nose had been concentrated with Chakra in order to smell across long distances. An olfactory-jutsu technique, unique only to the Inuzuka clan. It was the same scent that he had picked up about an hour ago...a scent all too familiar. 'Kiba? Inuzuka...Kiba?' The shinobi highly doubted it was, Kiba, the shinobi's nephew. Kiba, the son of his younger brother... 


	2. Chapter II: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening!  
  
[[Author's note: I changed up the format a bit for this chapter. Tell me if you like it or not. Sucks that when you upload .doc files, the italicized portions are reverted to normal font. This sucks because now it's much harder to differentiate between Narration and Character Thoughts. Well, this chapter is devoted to my Favorite character, Inuzuka Kiba]]  
  
It was about 6 years ago and the autumn leaves were drifting through the village of Konoha. A lone leaf began to make its fall from a tree and gently landed on a boy's head.  
"Today is your day, Kiba." Said Kiba's father- while brushing off the leaf that had fallen on his son's head.  
"Yeah, Dad! I can't wait! When do I get to seem him?" Said the six year old Inuzuka Kiba with impatience. His dad let out a chuckle.  
"Let's wait till your mother and your uncle to come- then we can go see him..."  
"Aw, Dad! You know I can't wait that—"Kiba was cut short as he heard someone coming from the dirt road behind him. It was Kiba's mother and uncle, along with their dog companions trailing behind. "Mommy! Uncle Kabu!" Kiba was teeming with excitement as he ran over to embrace his mom and uncle. Then he fixed his gaze onto his Uncle's dog, Yukkon. "Hi, Yukkon!" Kiba shouted as he petted the giant gray dog-wolf. Yukkon let out an affectionate growl.  
"Are you ready, Kiba?" Asked his Uncle.  
"Hell yeah!" Kiba responded with much enthusiasm. His excitement made his Uncle let out a chuckle also.  
"Follow me everyone, they should be awaiting us and Kiba." Kiba's father motioned them down the dirt path. The family made their way down the dirt road while Kiba's uncle carried him on his shoulders. The path led the family down the hill and into the woods. The path only continued a little bit more and the family finally came to their destination, the Inuzuka Quarters.  
  
The Inuzuka Quarters was large hut made up of large bones and leather, and lavishly painted in different hues of red. It was a place Inuzuka Kiba was all too familiar with. The hut could fit about three dozen people and about that many people were already in there. Three dozen Inuzuka clan members were sitting, standing, and talking amongst themselves in the hut. Silence came over the group as Kiba's family walked in.  
  
"He's here!" Proclaimed one Inuzuka member, "Let us proceed the ceremony!"  
  
Many clan member of all sizes and age greeted Kiba on this special day. Kiba was placed in the center of attention as well in the center of the hut. Not to mention, the scores of dog companions of the Inuzuka members barked along with excitement. Kiba's dad received a buckwheat woven basket covered over with a white towel. A hush of silence grew over the anticipating crowd. "Come, Kiba..." His father motioned as he held the basket.  
  
Kiba walked over to his dad. "Inuzuka Kiba, my son...today you have reached the age. The age where you can be recognized as one of us, the Inuzuka clan." Upon saying this, his dad lifted the towel that covered the basket. Kiba eyes began to glow. In the basket, atop the folded blankets, was a small white furred puppy- sleeping away in tranquility. The small white puppy's chest rose up and down as it breathed in it's sleep.  
  
"His name, Kiba...is Akamaru." Kiba slowly reached to touch Akamaru. "Kiba, from this day on...Akamaru will stand by your side and become your guide. As well, you will both learn much from each other. From this day on...protect Akamaru, with all your will and heart. Akamaru, will do the same."  
  
Couple years from the day Kiba, now nine years old, received Akamaru, they trained and grew together. Bystanders in the Konoha village turned their heads as they saw the nine-year-old Inuzuka kid and his white furred dog fly across rooftops of Konoha. "Yeeeee-haaaaw! This is great! Huh, Akamaru?" Kiba excitedly yelled as he flew across the sky. Akamaru let out a bark of agreement. From rooftop to rooftop the boy and his dog shared the exhilaration......  
  
It was now back in the forest now. Kiba, laying on his back on the rocky stream shore, slowly began to regain consciousness. Kiba slowly lifted his right eyelid. 'Where...where am I?' He thought. Kiba tried to sit up but failed in the attempt as the sharp abdominal pain shot throughout his body. His head felt as if someone was hammering his forehead. 'Ugh...' Kiba tried hard to recollect his memory. That's right, he was fighting that Sakon guy and then...and then he had to make that suicidal maneuver to get Sakon out his body. What happened after that, it took Kiba a while to remember. Suddenly it hit him. Akamaru! Where is Akamaru?  
  
Kiba, quickly moved around his head looking for his white haired friend, Akamaru. That's when he found Akamaru, unconscious and laying on his stomach. 'Thank God...thank God you're still alive Akamaru...' Kiba looked at Akamaru, and remembered the dream he was having. The dream he had when he was young and playing 'shinobi' with Akamaru and jumping rooftop to rooftop. 'Ha! We got in trouble that day remember, Akamaru?'  
  
On that day, the villagers of Konoha were complaining of how loud that damned Inuzuka Kiba kid and his dog were. Kiba and Akamaru were shortly scolded by their dad afterwards. 'Remember Akamaru?' he thought, as he reached over to pet Akamaru on the head. Kiba's vision was getting blurry again. 'Crap...' Kiba knew he had to find a place to recuperate, and quick. His time was getting cut short.  
  
Kiba gently touched the wound that he had given himself. It was a critical blow to himself as well a Sakon, Kiba wondered whatever happened to that...two-headed demon. His wondering was cut off as his head began to pulsate with overwhelming sensation. 'Shit...I think...I think this is it...' He looked down at Akamaru as his vision began to fade black. 'Akamaru...we had good times didn't we? You live, Akamaru...you live. I'm sorry I couldn't...I couldn't make it...you live, Akamaru—' Kiba's last thought trailed off as his heart rate plunged terrifying low.  
  
***  
  
Not too far away from where Kiba lay dying, Kabu, Kiba's uncle, had picked up his pace jumping from branch to branch. In a bird's eye view, one could see this veteran Inuzuka shinobi as a black blur striding from tree to tree with blistering speed. 'Kiba! I can smell you...and hear your breathing. So it really is you, Kiba.' Kabu had also channeled chakra to his ears to amplify their acuteness—an Inuzuka Dog Hearing imitation technique. He listened to the faint and shallows breaths of his nephew. 'His time is running short...' Kabu, was only few minutes away from Kiba's location. 'Hang tight...nephew.'  
  
***  
  
"Ukon! The kid used the stream to get away right?" Sakon, had a closet-habit of talking to his brother Ukon. Even if, Ukon, was "sleeping". "Ukon, I'm going to kill this damn kid...you can eat the dog. I just want that kid dead!" Sakon growled. Unknowingly, his fist and curled so tight that a stream of blood dripped from his knuckles. "If he used to the stream to get away, then I'll just have to follow it." Sakon, without wasting any more time, threw Kiba's torn jacket to the ground and jumped to the nearest tree. Quickly accumulating chakra to the soles of his feet, he swiftly pounced from tree to tree. "Ukon! It will only be a while before we kill that damn canine BASTARD!" The angry two-headed shinobi immersed himself into the forest in hunt for his prey, Inuzuka Kiba.  
  
***  
  
A group of Konoha Anbu members stopped on their track behind two other fellow Konoha Shinobis.  
"What is it, Shino?" Asked his dad, who strikingly looked like his son.  
"Father, my bugs that I've been using for scout to track down our targets...they are picking up a familiar scent." Shino informed.  
"Familiar scent, what do mean?" Asked one of the Anbu members.  
"Shino, worry about this another time. We have to complete our mission." Ordered his dad. Shino silently agreed with a nod.  
"Yes, speaking of the mission," said the Anbu member with the falcon mask, "have your bugs picked up the location of our target?"  
"Yes. Anbu team Rook follow Shino. He'll lead you to target one. And Anbu team Castle, follow me, my bugs picked up the location of the other target."  
"On your lead, Aburame" The Anbu group split up following their designated man: team Rook followed Shino northeast and team Castle left with Shino's father south.  
Shino, who seemed unnerved by the scent his bugs had picked up previously, actually had been worried ever since. 'If my bugs are correct...then is must mean-'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Chapter 3. 


	3. Chapter III: Reunion

Chapter III: Reunion!  
  
[[Author's note: Hello, readers! I'm glad that some of you are enjoying my fanfiction =). I have noticed that most other writers here on fanfic.net seem to use a heck of a lot spacing—and I, on the other hand seem to stick to the conventional "novel" paragraphing and spacing. If you want me to space every line, just tell me and I'll switch up my format with loads of more spacing. Until then: conventional paragraphs!]]  
  
The mid-afternoon sun's rays pierced through the foliage of trees.  
Kabu, Kiba's uncle, stopped in his tracks on a large tree overlooking the stream. 'Kiba...I can smell you.' Kabu, made sure he was concealed from any enemies and closed his eyes. He then concentrated Chakra to his nose and initiated the dog-imitation smelling technique. His sense of smell multiplied in high intensity, Kabu, was able to point Kiba's location. 'From the proximity of your odor, wind speed, and the intensity of your odor...you must...there!' Kabu swiftly pounced from tree to tree following his nose-- as his dog, Yukkon, quickly trailed behind him.  
'There you are...' Kabu did a forward flip off the branch of the tree and landed onto the rocky bank of the stream. He tilted his head to the right and couldn't help but let loose a huge grin.  
"Ha! If it isn't my nephew Kiba and his white haired dog, Akamaru! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kabu expected a reply but when he received none, he took a closer look at his nephew. 'What in the...?' Kabu noticed the deep gash in the right abdomen.  
"Kiba!" Kabu shouted. Yukkon, let out a worried whine as he trotted over to the unconscious Genin and started to lick his face. "Kiba, what in the hell did you get yourself into..." Kabu studied the wound. 'I'm no doctor but...the wound is deep, he's lost lot of blood, and on top of that he's pulse is getting weaker..'  
Kabu took Akamaru off Kiba's stomach and placed the injured white haired dog next to Yukkon, who started to lick Akamaru in hopes to awaken it. Kabu rolled up the tattered wife-beater to Kiba's chest and then examined the wound with great scrutiny. 'Hmm...' Kabu pulled out some basic shinobi medical tape. He began to dress the wounds that threatened to kill his nephew.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
'He couldn't have gotten too far...', thought Sakon angrily to himself. The two-headed Sound-shinobi pounced from tree to tree while skillfully pinpointing Chakra to his feet to get that extra boost. Fueled by anger and overwhelming intentions of murder, Sakon blazed through the forests as his devilish white/gray hair fluttered across his forehead.  
'Damn you, Genin! Damn you! Once I get my hands on your filthy dog neck...'  
The thought of wringing that filthy dog Genin brought a smile upon Sakon. 'Ukon! Don't get too comfortable, we'll definitely tear him and that dog to pieces!' Sakon was too enveloped in killing Kiba that he seemed to ignore the fact that Sakon himself, was burdened by two critical kunai wounds and a nearly blind left eye. The Sound-shinobi fleetly moved through the forest leaving behind just a trail of bark dust behind him.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Aah--!" Kiba awoke with a deafening pain in his right abdomen. On instinct he curled his nails into his palms to divert his attention away from the sharpening abdominal pain . "What the hell--?" Kiba saw that his wife-beater had been removed and someone had crudely dressed his wounds with medical shinobi tape.  
"Oh, so you're awake now?" Kabu said with amusement.  
"What the—?" Kiba tilted his head to the left to see was talking. He saw a man probably in late thirties with fuzzy gray hair flying wildly out the top of his head. What stunned Kiba even more were the two red-striped Inuzuka tattoos on the man's check. 'Wait! This guy is...'  
"Uncle Kabu! Wha—?" Kiba fell back down clutching his wound in pain.  
"Easy now, Kiba", Uncle Kabu said while laughing, "you got yourself quite a wound there. You mind telling me how you got that?"  
Kiba sat in bewilderment. 'Am...am I dead?', Kiba thought. The last time Kiba had seen his uncle was three years ago when Kiba was nine years old, Uncle Kabu was sent out on a mission with a couple other shinobis. Ever since Uncle Kabu left out on his mission...he never came back home.  
The other shinobis that had returned from the same mission as Uncle Kabu had said that they were ambushed by an 'overwhelming amount of Mist shinobis'. The returned shinobis sadly reported that Kabu, defended the value of the mission at the cost of his life. Uncle Kabu's name was thrown under the list: Killed in Action.  
Kiba even remembered the small ceremony they held for his uncle amongst the Inuzuka clan. Kiba remembered his dad telling him, "Your uncle Kabu, valiantly fought that day. Upholding what it means to be a shinobi...protecting the definition of what a shinobi is. Be proud Kiba..." Kiba had fought back the salty tears that day.  
But the conclusion of Kiba thinking that he and his uncle were conversing in the after-life was expunged when he saw Akamaru lay next to him with Yukkon licking the wound on Akaramu's left side. He was brought back into reality.  
"Aka-Akamaru..." Kiba said gently as he mustered all his remaining energy in attempt to raise his hand toward Akamaru.  
"Kid, didn't I just tell you to relax? You and Akamaru are fine", said Kabu while placing Kiba's arm back to his side. "Listen, Kiba, your probably wondering 'how in the hell is my dead uncle talking to me', isn't that right Kiba?" He let out a soft chuckle when he saw Kiba's confused face.  
"Uncle...I thought....I thought you died?" Kiba softly said.  
Kabu roared with laughter. "Is that what the whole village thinks too? That I'm dead? Well, junior, you want to know what happened?"  
"We should...we should stay somewhere safe...not out...not out here in the open." Kiba spat out a small mist of blood in the process to speak.  
"No, not a good idea. With the condition your in... I can hardly move you. If I did try to move ya' you'd probably die from shock, considering all the blood that you've lost," Kabu took out a small red pill from his pouch, "here take this pill. The pill will increase the rate a clot will form on your wound to stop the bleeding. Once your bleeding stops then I'll take you to my place."  
"Ugh..." Kiba gulped the pill and stared into the near ending afternoon sky.  
"So, looks like we'll all have to stay here till you're strong enough to move." Kabu explained.  
"Ha, your just...your just lazy, old man." Life seemed to slowly pour into Kiba again when cracked his jokes. Kabu laughed at this.  
"Ah, shut up you mutt." Kabu said amusingly, "while we wait here...let me tell you what really happened that day..." Kabu took a deep breath to help him remember.  
Kabu began to recollect his memories...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The dying afternoon sun rays faintly pierced through the forest tree. A group of seven shinobis stopped in their tracks.  
Shino, grabbed the upper ebony branch and rested his foot on the lower thicker branch. According to his bugs that he placed over a two kilometer proximity, the targets his men were after were due further north. Something was out of place though. His bugs are telling him that someone is going to pass by in this direction.  
"Hey, Genin." Said the Anbu-scout with light brown hair. "You find anything?"  
Shino rotated his head and his black shades covering his eyes glared into the depth of the forests. "Something is coming, approximately one kilometer away."  
"It's not our target?" Asked the Anbu-scout while facing in the same direction Shino was.  
"No...our target we are hunting has a female bug tracked on him. That 'something' that is approaching is not marked with a bug", explained Shino "and it's coming real fast."  
Soon, the Anbu that wore the fox mask felt the presence of the approaching 'something' in the distance. "The boy is right; 'something' is coming this direction. Team, conceal yourselves. We are going to let this person pass on by without detecting us."  
All six of the Anbu in unison performed a series of hand seals with blistering speed. They initiated Camouflage no Jutsu, a prerequisite jutsu to become an Anbu, this jutsu allowed the user to cover themselves with a thin layer of Chakra and blend in with background.  
All six Anbus had become 'one' with the landscape. Only someone of Hokage-level intuition could reveal such high a level Camoflouge jutsu. Shino himself found green bush nearby and threw himself inside it. 'I wonder if this 'someone' was following us?' thought Shino.  
In a matter of minutes that 'something' surely did come through. 'Something' was a two-headed man with white-gray hair on both heads and wore a loose fitted outfit. The man also had two kunai wounds in his admomen as well as a scorched left eye. The man, or the 'something', passed through their position with such haste that he didn't seem to notice the presence of Shino and the Anbu.  
The two-headed shinobi pounced from branch to branch and in a couple of seconds he had passed through Shino's position. Once the man was well out of distance the Anbu broke out of their Camouflage.  
"Who was that?" asked one Anbu.  
The Anbu that wore the fox mask dropped to his knees in sudden realization. "That man, with the two heads...isn't he from the invasion? That man! I know it, he's from the invasion..."  
"You're right! He's one of the four Sound-nins that works under Orochimaru!"  
All other Anbus stood in shock. "Shouldn't we go after him?" suggested the Anbu with the crow mask.  
"Yes...that bastard...he's that the bastard Sound-nin who aided in the assassination of the Hokage!" the Anbu with pulled out his katana to show his agreement with the previous suggestion.  
"Don't let your feelings interfere, we've got a mission to accomplish." ordered the Anbu with the fox mask. Upon saying this, all six of the Anbu and Shino continued their pursuit of their original mission targets.  
What the other Anbu don't know yet, is that Shino, when he had hid in the bush he placed a female bug on the bark of a tree. Then, when the two- headed Sound-nin passed through, the female bug planted itself on the sleeves of the Sound-nin.  
Shino began to speculate, 'That man...where is he heading?'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
Next Chapter: Kabu's history and, clash with Sakon?!  
  
Find out next time... 


	4. Chapter IV: Under the moon, Sakon emerge...

Chapter 4: Under the moon, Sakon emerges!  
  
[[Author's note: Argh! The current manga chapters were bittersweet. They really kicked ass but it blew a large hole into my fanfic. But, gaining my inspiration back, thanks to kenshin's girl (thanks!), I was able to learn that fanfic is for the pleasure of reading...and not accuracy. Please, pretend as if this what happened to Kiba, haha. Well, after a couple more chapters, my new sequel project to this fanfic will begin. A Kiba pairing fanfic. Just wait.]]  
  
After an amazing glamour of purple and orange rays the late afternoon sun hid behind the horizon and darkness began to fall. On the bank of the stream two shinobis and their canine companions were rested. One of these shinobis was Kabu, an elite "K.I.A" Inuzuka member and also Kiba's uncle, began wrapping up his account of what happened on the day he was ambushed.  
"Well, I realized my fight with Mist-nins caused me to be diverted away from my team and by that time it was already too late..." Kabu began remembering the pain he went through fending off half a dozen Jounin shinobis.  
"What happened after...after that?" Kiba said intently. He was sitting upright now, the pill Kabu had given him earlier had seemed to take effect.  
"I can't really remember. I just remember that I killed every single one of the Mist-nins but one of those bastards had set up a trap amidst the fighting."  
"One of the Mist-nins set up a trap? During the fight?"  
"Yeah, as I pursued my team after taking out the Mist-nins, I stepped into a puddle which seemed harmless to me. But I was wrong, the water puddle I stepped on was a jutsu-trap left by one of the Mist-nins." Kabu bared his teeth, regretting his mistake in stepping in that puddle years ago.  
"What happened when you stepped in it, old man?"  
"The puddle was form of Water Prison Jutsu; once I stepped on the 'puddle' my foot was instantly trapped in the high level jutsu trap. The water enclosed all around my feet rendering me immobile and if things couldn't get worse, it did. Kunais from all direction spewed out from their hiding, about three dozen of them"  
"Three dozen kunais? That's overkill..." Kiba was stunned at such high number of weaponry for just a single trap.  
Kabu continued, "Well, I did my best to avoid the ones I could but let me tell you, the kunais came from everywhere." He added with a painful look. "The ones I couldn't avoid I had to twist my body so the kunais would hit my non-vital areas. It was horrible, sharp pains sprung out almost every part of my body as I heard the kunais jab into sides, back, arms, and legs."  
Kiba grimaced at the thought of the immense pain.  
"Lucky for me, the kunais that were about to hit my vital points, Sakkon jumped in the way to took that critical shots for me. If it wasn't that good ol' mutt, I wouldn't be here right now." Kabu patted Sakkon on the head.  
"I guess you recovered since then...But why did you never return to the village?" Kiba questioned.  
"Ah, I knew you'd ask. Well you see----"Kabu was cut short and his face showed a sign of distraction. Or a sense of danger. "Kiba, you smell that?" Kabu flared his nostrils indicating he had pinpointed his Chakra to his nostrils. "Something is coming from that way, not too far, at a high speed too."  
Kiba sniffed the air. "The smell is faint...I can't perform at normal efficiency with the blood loss. Crap, I'm getting dizzy again." Kiba clutched his wound to ease the returning pain.  
"Alright, we need to get back to my place, and quick." Kabu emphasized 'quick' and he meant it too. "Kiba, hand me Akamaru, I'll tie him to Sakkon. That way I can carry you on my back and Sakkon will carry Akamaru."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakon increased his pace. He blurred by branch to branch cutting the air and leaving behind a trail of dust and leaves. 'I know your near, damn Genin! I can sense it!' Sakon could 'feel' Kiba's presence. The dog Genin had left an impression on Sakon's cursed seal. Only some dared to anger a subordinate under Orochimaru...and live to get away with it.  
Sakon's inner mind swelled with anger. The Chakra he had focused on the soles of his feet to move from branch to branch became affected by Sakon's anger and the Chakra began to blow the branches into bits after every step. Sakon took a stop atop a thick heavy branch. 'Lucky! The Genin is just a few more seconds away! Ha, looks like he stopped in his trail...watch out kid, Ukon and I haven't finished this party just yet!'  
The thought of wringing Kiba's neck brought joy to Sakon. He cleared the last remained branches between Kiba and himself. 'Death awaits...' Sakon jumped through the foliage.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kiba, hitch on to my back." Kabu kneeled over for his nephew to climb on. Kabu suddenly twitched his head to the thick bushes to his right, deep in the woods. "Kiba! Get down!" Two blurs of kunais streaked across the stream toward Kiba. Kabu, in an instant, had Chakra focused on his feet and released the energy. This caused to him jump forward multiple times faster than any normal human could. With blinding speed, Kabu flipped out a kunai and deflected the two kunais.  
"Uncle, what was that?" Kiba had managed to roll on his uninjured side next to Sakkon. Sakkon had glaring eyes and made began to growl.  
"Sakkon! Protect Kiba. I think we've got company." Kabu was right. This time a barrage of shurikens sliced through the air toward the gray haired Kabu. He couldn't just avoid these shurikens or they would endanger his nephew, so he made his best effort to deflect them all. The ringing sound of metal clashing metal pierced the air as Kabu skillfully used his kunai to deflect the oncoming shurikens.  
Suddenly, a figure appeared in the distance atop a branch on a large forest tree. The figure was under a shade and his voice could be heard, "Huh, another canine freak shinobi." It was Sakon and he was referring to Kabu. "Get out of the way old man, I want that damned dog kid behind you!" Sakon jumped down from the branch and into the open night sky. The moonlight glazed across his face.  
"It's Sakon! It's him! The guy that I was facing!" Kiba yelled. Remembering his earlier conflict, duress began to overwhelm him. The last time he fought Sakon, it nearly cost Akamaru and his own life. Kiba clutched at the wound he had given himself.  
"So this is the guy?" Kabu said without turning back to Kiba. "Stay put Kiba, Sakkon will protect you." Sakkon barked in agreement and moved in front of Kiba. "Don't worry, I'll finish him off."  
"Pfft, old man, you don't know who you are dealing with..." Sakon took a few more steps closer, Kabu was on one side of the stream and Sakon on the other. The stream was about thirty yards apart. Plenty of room to see what the opponent was about to do. "Old man, hand me that kid behind you and I'll leave. If I feel like it." Sakon brushed back his gray hair.  
"Damnit, why does everyone call me old." Kabu increased his output of chakra to his ears and nose. Both the Inuzuka Olfactory and Hearing Dog- Like enhancement had been increased, it was almost night time and vision was becoming a handicap in the darkness. Kabu needed all the help he can get from his dog-like ears and nose for this fight. "Listen, I don't know your deal with my nephew, but I suggest you leave. Or things will get real ugly tonight."  
"Nephew? Doesn't that make things more troublesome. Looks like you won't hand over that dog kid in peace, now will ya'?" Sakon grew agitated. He hated when things got him agitated. "Fine. Looks like I have to kill you." Sakon swiftly pounced from his position and began to run across the stream, using the water-walking technique. The water sprayed behind him as he ran with blinding speed across the wide stream.  
Kabu threw the kunai he held in his hand toward the emerging Sakon and then drew out two more kunais with each hand. 'This is going to be one hell of a fight...' Under the silver moon, Kabu let a smile as his opponent approached him with a great hunger for murder.  
  
Next Chapter coming soon!  
  
(Thanks kenshinsgirl4life, this fanfic had been revived for you brought back my motivation to finish this fic! Sweet!)  
  
Hope everyone enjoys this. 


	5. Chapter V: Dance under moonlight, Inuzuk...

Chapter 5: Duel under moonlight  
  
[[Author's note: thanks to all the supporters of this fan-fic., I really appreciate it! Well, not much to say except I hope to finish this fic soon so that I may begin on my sequel. Yes, and I believe the sequel will be more promising than this one; it will offer plenty of action but mainly revolve around Kiba and a significant other. Of course, after I finish this fic. Enjoy!]]  
  
A spotted brown owl perched itself on a branch under the glistening moon and let out a hoot. In its eyes it reflected the image that the owl was overseeing. The owl let out another hoot and flew off into the star speckled sky, leaving only its brown feather that trailed slowly down to the ground. The feather fell lightly, peacefully to the ground. A ringing sound clashing iron pierced through the night sky and the feather was picked up into the sky by another drift of wind, disappearing into the forests.  
"Don't underestimate me, old geezer!" Sakon kept his footing atop the stream with his Water Walking Jutsu; bracing for the oncoming impact. Kabu, jumped into the night sky and unleashed a flutter of shurikens toward the two-headed Sound ninja. Sakon whipped out a kunai and dodged the shurikens and deflected the ones he couldn't. Water splashed all around Sakon as the shurikens punctured the water surface.  
"Do I really look that old?" Kabu demanded amusingly while gracefully landing back onto the surface of the water.  
"Heh, don't tell me that's all you have. If you don't come at me with your best you'll end up getting killed" Sakon averted his eyes away from Kabu and into the distance behind him, fixing his eyes on Kiba, "and not mention...your precious nephew."  
"You won't lay a finger on him." Kabu took an offensive stance. Sak- kon, Kabu's dog, barked. "No, Sak-kon, you protect Kiba. I can handle this freak by myself."  
"There you go underestimating me again...you really do tick me off, old piss." Sakon glared into Kabu's moonlit eyes; their concentration unyielding to the nature surrounding them. "Yah!" Sakon moved blisteringly across the stream with his kunai ready, Kabu pulled out his own shiny dagger and threw himself toward the oncoming shinobi.  
Kiba's jaw dropped. He watched in amazement, never had he witnessed such finesse in the fighting art of the Kunai. Both of the skilled shinobi's kunai wielding hands beautifully danced across each other, deflecting metal off metal. Kabu's movement with the kunais in both hands blurred across the kunais of Sakon- who seemed to have trouble keeping up with Kabu's frightening alacrity. Nearly one after another, the sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the forest like music.  
The two skilled shinobis locked up in the middle of the stream, the kunais pressed against one another. The shinobi's focused their strength and Chakra into their hands to prevent their opponent from overpowering himself.  
"Humph, some how you managed to keep up with my skill." Kabu said while grinning, "but this is where I show the different levels we are on."  
Kabu blasted Chakra to the soles of his feet and released it, he catapulted backwards into the sky. Sakon saw this as a chance to attack and pulled out his shurikens and let them loose, cutting into sky toward the elevated Kabu.  
"Dog, Boar, Tiger, Rat, Ram!" Kabu followed up with a series of hand seals igniting Chakra throughout his body, and in an instant the jutsu was complete. "Inuzuka Style! Bad Dog Breath no Jutsu!" In the air Kabu hunched his back and forced his jaw open to its limit and the jutsu began. A deafening blast of dark greenish-brown fumes jetted out his mouth and the vapor quickly spread into the vicinity. The shurikens Sakon had thrown at Kabu faltered from the eruption of the jutsu and fell to the ground.  
"What is this jutsu?!!" Sakon could do nothing except to shield his face from the oncoming wave of foul colored gas. The gas emitting from Kabu's mouth blasted past Sakon and enveloped into a large proximity around Sakon. Sakon's eyes began well up with tears. "ARGH!" The gas began to burn his eyes.  
Sakon gasped for air. The pungent odor seeped into the deep chasms of Sakon's body as he began to involuntarily puke.  
"Ha!" Kabu finished the jutsu and landed onto the rocky bank next to Kiba, who sat in utter amazement. Kiba had just witnessed one of the most debilitating jutsus in his lifetime. "Hah, although the Bad Dog Breath jutsu doesn't kill its opponents, it definitely gives them a punch in the gut. Not to mention its pepper-spray effects on the victim's eyes." Kabu explained.  
Sakon lost wildly jerked around, straining to keep his footing atop the water. "ARGH! IT BURNS!" The pain multiplied as the stinging gas touched upon the eye that was already burned by Akamaru's urine. Sakon began to take hops backwards, desperately trying to escape to the cloud of noxious gas.  
"Your not going any where, two-headed freak." Kabu said confidently. Upon saying that, Kabu's Kage-Bunshin exploded out from under the stream and grabbed onto Sakon. The clone of Kabu slid behind Sakon and held him in a position even the most toughest would have trouble getting out of. Sakon fell to his knees as Kabu's shadow clone tightly held Sakon down.  
"Bastard..." Sakon was able to mutter between the string of caustic curse words.  
"Uncle Kabu! This is...this is amazing!" Kabu began to get excited. "You were able to create a Kage-Bunshin clone of yourself during the whole fight, wow, I didn't even see you do it!"  
"Of course you didn't see me, or I wouldn't be the most elite shinobi of the Inuzuka Clan. Don't you forget that." Kabu said smirking. Sakon flailed madly in the grips of the Kage-Bunshin.  
"Damn you old canine bastard!" Sakon was bursting with fury.  
"Hmph, talk all you want, I'm going to let you suffer in that gas all night."  
"I beg to differ." A smile grew on Sakon's face. Kabu's face distorted with confusion, how was this two-headed shinobi smiling in the face of death? "You underestimate me, dog geezer." The gas cleared and dissipated into the night sky and it became clear why Sakon wasn't worried.  
Ukon, Sakon's brother had merged into the body of the clone. The special jutsu Sakon/Ukon were known for: the ability to merge bodies with their victim. Ukon's head jutted out of the shoulder of Kabu's clone. "Heheh, surprised?"  
Kabu eyes reflected the anger inside him. He had underestimated his opponent; Kabu had a life-long tendency to do that: underestimating his opponents.  
"Sakon! You are a weakling. Do I always have to come out and save your neck." Ukon cursed.  
"Shut up! I'm already wounded from the previous fight, just let my anger get ahead of myself. That's all." Sakon made an excuse. "Well, this fight has dragged on too long for my body to handle."  
"I'm merging back, brother." Ukon immediately merged back into his brother, Sakon. The Kage-Bunshin exploded and vanished into a thin wisp.  
"Until next time, canine freaks." Sakon wiped his eyes and vanished into the dark woods. The night wind brushed across the trees making the leaves dance.  
"Let's go home before they change their mind." Kabu stooped down and place Kiba over his shoulders. Kabu began to curse at himself, 'Damn it! Underestimated my enemy again! I always do this!' He looked back at Sak- kon, his canine counterpart, who barked back in agreement to head back.  
The clouds moved and the moon was hidden, the night became calm again.  
  
Next chapter coming soon! I promise to release quicker once APs are done! 


End file.
